There are a number of patents and patent applications on different methods for creating applications. These patents and patent applications include US20090254912A1, US20100174974A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,764,956, U.S. Pat. No. 7,813,910, US20060218482A1, US20070099658A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,999, US20050197157A1, US20050076327A1, US20040240408A1, US20040027326A1 and US20020033843A1.
The present invention relates to a system and method for mobile application development. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for native and web mobile application development.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method to develop an application utilizing a mobile device such as a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a tablet computer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for developing a mobile application that does not require a user to know any programming language.
By selecting options and filling out fields presented to the user, a mobile application may be generated and saved on a web hosting. Thus, the user may be able to create mobile applications for use on mobile devices, such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and tablet computers, as well as desktop computers, without having to know a programming language or how to write computer code. The mobile applications are developed by presenting a wizard-like process or multi-tab options to a user. The user can then choose from the options available and input information that will be displayed in the created application.